Battles
by Edge of the night sky
Summary: Hope you like. It's a prequel for the big story I'm righting, that nobody knows about. It has some action also.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was the winter solstice on Olympus and all the God's were there. There were half-bloods there too including: Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Nicky, Rath, Eagle(witch was just his nickname) Sami, Andy. Percy and Tyson were sitting at his father, Poseidon's, throne. Annabeth and Sami at their mother Athena's throne. Nico at his fathers new throne, Thalia at Artemis's throne, Eagle sitting on the floor by Zeus. Grover standing in between Dionysus and Hermes. Clarisse by her father Ares, and Rath and Nicky by Apollo's throne , and Andy was by his father Hephaestus.

Thalia POV

I sighed with unhappiness as I watched, Eagle, my brother stand there with my dad Zeus. Before I go any further lets just say Eagle and Sami are the same as Percy and Annabeth as far as love life goes. Typical though they had been friends for a long time. I made fun of him for that. The only time he could get back at me is when he teased me about being in love with Nico. Sometimes I thought he was more of a son of Aphrodite instead of Zeus. I mean I'm a hunter of Artemis. I don't like Nico more than any boy, witch isn't much. We'll maybe a little but Eagle was the only one who knew about that.

Just then my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the screen. _1 new text from Nico_ the screen read. I opened my phone and read it. _Were having a party back at Percy's apartment when this meeting is over. Wanna come._ I text him back _sure. Are Percy's mom or step dad there?_ I waited a couple minutes and listened to Zeus talk about weapons and soldiers and things like that. Then I got another text from Nico that read, _No his parent's aren't there. I'll tell Percy your coming._

I turned to look what Eagle was doing and he gave me a dirty look. Then he mouthed I'm telling Artemis. I instantly knew I was in trouble. I just sat there thinking up excuses for anything Eagle could accuse me of.

When the meeting was over, Zeus said, "Artemis please stay hear." I averted my eyes as all the other half-bloods did as about all the Gods disappeared. All the half-bloods and Grover walked out. Nico gave me a inquisitive look and walked out the huge doors. "Thalia." Zeus said, "It has come to my attention that you have managed to break your vows as a hunter."

"How…?" I asked but, he cut me off.

"So you are now officially _kicked out _of the hunters of Artemis." He thundered. I instantly should have been sad but surprisingly I wasn't.

30 minutes later I was on the outside of Percy's Apartment with Nico . "I hope your planning on staying a week," he joked.

"I don't have anything better to do." I said.

"Yes you do. The hunters are having the annual game of capture the flag and you're going to be on Percy's team again." He said

I knew it was going to be a long night. I walked in to the room. Practically every half-blood that was at Olympus was here. Rath and Nicky were talking about something. Percy was talking to Grover, Tyson and Annabeth. Clarisse was picking on Andy. Eagle was sitting on the couch by Sami. Then I saw a cake on the table. I walked over to Percy.

"What is that for?" I asked him.

" It's is for-" Annabeth cut him off and gestured for me to look at a the clock that was hanging on the wall beside her. I looked at the clock and saw the time.12:01 Then it all made sense that was why Artemis had decided to make me temporarily quit the hunters. It was my Birthday. Then everybody shouted to me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY THALIA." I was actually kind of stunned. It had been quite along time since I heard those words because when your with a bunch of people who never age It's very very seldom that you hear that and I was very very happy.

" Thank you Thank you Thank you." I said. I couldn't believe it. It was probably the best knight I would have for a long time. Everyone was happy. Then I saw Nico kind of seeming to not have that good of time. I walked over to him. "What's the matter?" I asked him. I noticed Clarisse, Grover, Tyson, Nicky, Rath, Andy, Eagle, and Sami were getting ready to leave.

"Nothing, just tired." He said while sitting down on a couch.

I sat down on the couch too. Besides him Me, Percy and Annabeth were the only ones still here. Percy and Annabeth came and sat on the couch on the other side of the room. I saw them talking about something but I couldn't tell what. "Nico you heard about the next great Prophecy right?" I asked him.

"Yes" he said clearly exhausted.

"Thalia" Percy said to me as he was walking to his room. "You and Nico can spend the night if you want." He said. Then he went into his room and Annabeth went into his mom's room. I was about to go lay down in the guest room but then I noted that Nico was already asleep and leaning on my shoulder. Not wanting to disturb him I decided to just sleep right there.

"Good thing I'm not a hunter I told myself then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Capture the flag

Nico POV

I woke up wondering were I was. "Were am I?"I mumbled.

"On top of me." Thalia said. My cheeks flushed red as I got up. I could Thalia was blushing also.

Trying to change the subject I asked, "So were going to camp half-blood today?"

"Ya, I want to get there today there having capture the flag." Said Percy walking out of his bedroom.

Annabeth walked out of the quest bedroom and asked "how are we going to get their?"

"I got that handled." Percy said.

"How?" Thalia asked. She took one look at Percy and cursed. "_Di immortals_. I thought I told you I was afraid of heights."

In little less then fifteen minutes we were ready to go. I walked outside and tensed. Something wasn't right. We walked into a ally and Percy whistled 4 times. Just then, twelve hellhounds ran by and then four Pegasus appeared over head. They landed and Percy said something to Blackjack, his hoarse. Then we all got on. I suddenly knew why Thalia disliked riding on Pegasus, and I was thankful when we finally landed.

Camp half blood was the same as it was the last to winters other then the fact that there was as many campers there as there was in a regular summer. Chiron must of known we were coming because as soon as we landed he galloped over. He said hello to all of us then galloped off. "See you later" I said and walked to my cabin. I figured I should get some sleep in before capture the flag.

I awoke to the sound of a conch horn in the distance. I grumbled and got ready to go to dinner. I was the last person there as usual. As soon as I got my food I walked over to the fire and scraped some of my food into the fire. _Help our team win. I asked my Father. _

Dinner went without anything unusual. When everyone was done Chiron stomped his foot. "Time for capture the flag" He said. Everyone cheered.

The teams for capture the flag were kind of lop sided. It was the Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hades, and Apollo cabins verse the Ares, Dionysus, Zeus, , Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hermes cabins and all the minor god cabins. Our team headed to our side of the river. We put our flag on Zeus fist and of course I got stuck guarding it with some kid from the Apollo cabin. I saw Percy go right up the front, with Rath, Andy, and some other campers behind him. Annabeth and her cabin went to the left to get the flag and anyone who was left fallowed Percy. After about 2 minutes I heard something from the Apollo kid. I turned and saw he was shooting stun arrows at some of the other team's allies who were attacking. 'Great' I told myself and ran to help him. It wasn't that hard because as soon as I got over to help him the other team started running. I figured everything was fine and went back to my post when I heard a terrified 'Whelp' from the Apollo camper. I figured we were getting attacked and climbed on top of the boulders that our flag was on. I took a look around and soon figured out I was surrounded. I pulled my sword out of my sheath and got ready to hop down when an arrow shot pass me. I summoned a few skeletons and jumped down.

"Crud" I said. I knew by now everyone on my team was probably captured because of the fact we were outnumbered 2 to 1 and I was stuck there facing six people. I saw Thalia and I knew I was screwed if my training with Percy didn't kick in right now. I hopped down and I went after Thalia. She shot one last arrow and I deflected it with my sword. Thalia, thinking her bow was useless , through her bow down and got her spear out. Then she tapped her bracelet and her shield, Agues, popped out. Then I noticed Eagle coming out of the woods and then he walked in front of Thalia.

"Let me handle him." He said to Thalia, "You get the flag." She looked like she wanted to fight me but simply tried to go around me. I charged Eagle and tried a overhead cut, but that didn't work and then I fell down. Then, Thalia hopped down, holding the flag with her left hand and her spear in the other, and came over to were Eagle was standing. I tried to get up and I saw Percy coming to our side but he still had a way to go.

"Son of a…"Thalia started but she never finished. Eagle, being the son of Zeus that he was, did the normal/fake but seemingly heroic thing, noticed no one was looking and picked me up, through me at Thalia knocking her down. I landed on Thalia and our lips touched just briefly. I wasn't sure if it counted as a kiss or not, but know wasn't the time for that. Then, Eagle sent three streaks of lightning at Percy, grabbed the flag from Thalia's hand and, got the flag to the other side of the border before Percy, Me and Thalia knew what was happening and Thalia was even on Eagle's team. I heard cheers go up from the other side of the border.

I untangled myself from Thalia, who looked like she wanted to kill someone, and told the skeletons I summoned to go back to the underworld. I turned around and saw Thalia, who said "Meet me by my tree tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Sweet revenge

Thalia POV

"I'm going to kill you." I told my brother Eagle.

"Why? We one didn't we?" He said as he put his sword against the wall.

"Idiot." I said and laid down on my bed.

"Just trying to annoy you." he said as he went over to the fridge, witch was against the camp rules but, nobody managed to figure out we had yet, and he pulled out a soda. Then he went over to the couch, grabbed X-box controller, turned on the TV and started playing x-box. Another 'against the rules' item. I would have called him a few words that would get me cleaning stables for a month if anybody heard, but I was to tired. I fell asleep, thinking about how screwed up my life was.

The next morning I woke up a long time before Eagle. "Good." I said to myself. I quickly and quietly got dressed. I started running once I got out the door and started towards my tree. When I got there I still didn't see him. I saw Peleus, the guard dragon though. I looked towards the cabins, looking for Nico.

"Who are you looking for?" I turned around surprised, to find Nico right behind me.

"How did you get there?" I asked.

"Same way you make lightning." I gave him a questioningly look. "I mean I shadow traveled." He said. Then his expression changed. "So why did you want me to come?"

"I need to get revenge on Eagle and that is kind of what your good at." I smiled.

"Kay, let me think for a second," He said " Eagle does like Sami right?"

"Ya." I started to figure out what he was thinking.

"I think we should go screw up the list for the tournament next week a little bit." He smiled evilly. I smiled to.

"Lets go." He said. "No one should be there once Chiron is gone, because Mr. D has to officially announce the tournament ." I started running towards The Big House

Once we finally got there Mr. D and Chiron were already gone. I walked in side with Nico right behind me. Then, I walked over to the table witch just so happened to have the schedule on it. 'That was lucky.' I told myself as I wrote down Eagle and Sami against each other on there first round. "Lets get out of hear!" I told Nico and we ran out of the Big House. I ran back to my cabin and just in time to I barely got back to my bed before Eagle woke up. "Good Morning" I said to him. Although it wouldn't be that way after the weekend was over.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short and so long to update. anyway do you think I should do a romance chapter or just keep going alon with the plot? your opinion counts. mayby. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The Tournament

Percy POV

"Percy!" I heard someone yell from outside the cabin door. I hopped out of bed and walked over to the door wondering were Tyson was, because he wasn't in his bunk. Annabeth was standing outside my door. In her armor and her knife strapped to her belt.

"Hello Annabeth." I mumbled tiredly.

"Gods, seaweed brain, did you already forget about the tournament?"

Then I remembered about the tournament this week. "O my Gods." I said surprised. "That's today?"

"Yes now hurry up. Your first match is right after mine." She turned to leave and the she turned around and said, "Tyson's match is right now." Then she left. I quickly changed clothes and put my armor on, making sure that riptide was in my pocket. Then I started running towards the arena, almost knocking the door of its hinges as I left.

I kept running until I got to the Arena. "Percy" I turned around to see Thalia right behind me.

"Hello Thalia." I said, "What are you doing at camp?"

"I have been at camp for like a week. I _thought _Annabeth was exaggerating when she said… Oh never mind." She smiled. "Lets go watch." We walked up to the stands just to find Nico already sitting there.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey dead boy." Thalia said.

"Hey, Nico." I said. "So when are the next couple matches?"

"Uh Tyson just beet whoever it was… Annabeth is facing that Hephaestus kid… Thalia you have to face Grover next. That's about it." for now he said.

Annabeth's POV

The kid, Andy, was pretty good and if he was facing a regular camper I was sure he would have won. But I'm no regular camper either.

I put on my invisibility cap and snuck around him. Andy was randomly making sword slashes everywhere and it took me a couple of minute to figure out and predict were he was swinging.

I hopped behind him and pulled my knife around his neck. I took off my invisibility cap and he almost fell over out of shock. "Isn't that cheating?" he asked

"No." I answered and walked out of the stage part of the amphitheater were the fighting was held. "Who's facing Thalia?" I asked Percy.

"Grover." He said glumly. I did the thing I normally would do if I saw this kind of face off. I closed my eyes.

Thalia POV

"Oh my Gods." I said I had to face Grover. I decided I would have to defeat him because there is no way I'm going to let Eagle win the tournament, witch he could probably do if he managed to defeat Sami and Grover.

"Grover walked onto the stage and was about to say 'I surrender' when Chiron galloped up to the stage and said, "Being a satyr Grover can surrender if he wants to." he said.

"Ok, I surrender" he said and hopped off the stage as fast as he possibly could.

I made a mental note to say sorry to Grover later and I hopped off the stage to see the funniest part of the tournament. I went to sit by Nico because this was the match I couldn't possibly miss.

* * *

**I should be able to get a third update today. So guess what the mystery match is. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch.5**_

_**The end of the beginning of the Tournament**_

_**Nico POV**_

_**I saw Thalia running up to me. "What are you in a rush for?" ,I asked.**_

"_**This is the match that we were waiting for remember?" She said.**_

_**The truth was I wasn't really enthused about that and the only reason I agreed was because I kind of liked Thalia. The reasonable part of my brain was telling me She's a daughter of Zeus. She' d probably kill her if you told her that. She's also older than you. **_**I shook those thoughts out of my head and just told myself to think about it later. "So why did you want to sit by me?" I asked her.**

"**Because she likes you!" Percy piped in.**

"**Oh, shut up." Thalia said and then she shocked him I knew it wasn't the first time. She sat down and ,under her breath said, "He's only partially incorrect." I almost fainted.**

**Eagle POV**

**I looked through the stands to look for whoever it was I was supposed to be facing. I knew I could easily defeat anybody accept three people up there. Chiron walked up to the **_**stage**_**. I had no idea why they called it that because all it was, was a area in the arena were the snow was cleared away. Eagle and Sami Peterson. I almost laughed. Not even Chiron knew my name. Then it hit me. I was facing Sami. I knew I could beat her if I wanted to but I didn't want to the slightest bit because I doubted she'd like me that me that much if I beat her. I walked to the stage using as many curse words as I could think of. **

"**Cussing isn't going to help Sami mumbled as we climbed over the snow bank that had been created when they were clearing the snow. "I want you to try as hard as you can to beat me, because I don't want anyone thinking I'm weak." She said. I knew I couldn't argue with her.**

**I wondered if I should go a little easier on her. "Heroes prepare" Chiron said interrupting my thoughts, " and please don't surrender I already had a iris message from two Gods saying they're watching and want action." With that thought he gave the signal to fight. Before I was aware of what I was doing Sami already had her sword going to my head. I blocked, stabbed at the left side and whacked her right side with my shield witch put my head closer to hers than I would have liked. She looked into my eyes and took a step back trying to hit me with a over-head cut while doing so. I parried and lunged/tackled/stabbed at the same time witch put me in a even weirder position than last time with my sword behind her neck and my shield in front of my chest, the weird part was that my face was two centimeters away from hers. Chiron yelled "Sami is in a 'could be killed position'. Eagle wins. I should have been happy but I wasn't.**

**Nico POV**

"**This means you have to face him you know I pointed out to Thalia. **

"**I know", she said to me. I had know idea what she had in mind but then Chiron announced Nico Di Angelo and Conner Stoll please come down to the stage.**

"**Good luck Thalia said 'like I'll need it' I would have said back but I knew she wasn't listening.**

**When Chiron was finally done with all his intro speech I pulled my sword out of its sheath and got ready to attack. Chiron gave the signal to fight and I had Conner playing defensive before anyone could blink. I knew I could beat him like this but I wanted to do something to possibly make the next person I would have to face surrender early. I used all the skill at shadow traveling to appear right behind him with a sword at his throat. Chiron blinked and then cleared his throat. "Nico wins." I walked back to the stands. **

"**Good job!" was all Thalia said.**

"**Who's next?" I asked her.**

"**Travis and Katie." She said. **

**No reason to watch I told myself. "want to place bets who's going to win the next few matches?" **

"**Sure" she said. "I think Travis is going to win this match, then Percy is going to win, and then Clarisse is going to win." I watched the next two matches as Thalia laughed at me for not agreeing with her who was going to win.**

"**Last match of the first round is next." **

**Rath POV**

**OK, before anyone starts to say Clarisse is going to win because She's a 17 year old daughter of Areas and I'm a unclaimed 11 year old put into consideration that I know what the hell I'm doing and as soon as Chiron gave the signal to fight everything went into slow motion. I somehow got around Clarisse and had her in a death hold before anything could happen. Then everything went back to normal speed. "Rath wins" Chiron gave me a weird look and said round two is tomorrow and I want everyone ready." **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6 Epic battle**

Nico POV

I was still wondering how Rath had beaten Clarisse yesterday, when me and Thalia were going to the arena the next day. I had helped the night before, by clearing the snow away from were we fought. "So who do you get to battle today?" Thalia asked me.

"Rath." I said.

She rose a eyebrow. "The unclaimed kid?"

"Yes." I said.

'

"I get to battle Eagle", she said.

"Good luck." I said as she ran off.

As I entered the Arena myself. The only battle going on was Chiron and Tyson arguing whether or not he could yield. I walked up into the stands and asked Percy. "Why can't Tyson forfeit? Grover forfeited yesterday."

"We had Chiron drunk yesterday." He said. "Either wise he wouldn't of changed his mind." Finally, as we were talking, Chiron stopped arguing and let Tyson forfeit. "Thalia and her brother are next." Percy said to me. I shrugged. This was going to be fun to watch.

Thalia POV

As I entered the arena I grabbed my spear, made sure my bow was around my shoulder, checked that I had my knives and shield and then I waited for Chiron to say go. "Start" he said and then hell broke lose.

I threw my spear as soon as a could, but Eagle blocked with his shield, and then feinted with his sword, and cut my arm with a backhand cut. I stepped backward and unsung my bow from my shoulder, while drawing a arrow with my other hand. I shot but the shot went short because of my injured arm. I took another step back, but he swung his sword in a overhead cut, I used my bow to block most of the blow, leaving my bow broken. I grabbed an arrow with my good hand and used the head to cut his wrist. He used his shield to block the arrow when I tried to hit his hand with it again. I tapped my bracelet and my shield, aegis, appeared. I drew one of my knives and tried to get in close to use it, but he kept me away with a wide slice with his sword. I moved forward again, using my shield when he swung his sword, and I used my knife to stab him in the stomach. He backed up, obviously injured. I advanced, prepared to knock him unconscious, when I felt a burning feeling in my stomach. I was going to look down, but then I blacked out.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I have been writing stories with my friends. Sorry for not updating, I was going to stop the story all together, but guess why I kept going.**

**|**

|

|

|

\ | /

\|/  
V  



	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 A grudge

Nico POV

I watched in disbelief as Thalia doubled over. 'How did Thalia lose?' I asked my self. How could she lose to Eagle. I knew Eagle was good, but not good enough to defeat Thalia. As a child of Hades, I knew I was going to hold a grudge. And I was glad.

"Eagle Wins." Chiron announced. "Travis vs. Nico next." I walked towards the Arena. "Fight." said Chiron. Travis charged me right away. I stepped inside his sword stoke and used his momentum to flip him over my head and I poked my sword into his chest.

"I win." I said cheerfully and went to sit down.

Thalia POV

I woke up in the infirmary, Grover standing over me. "You're okay!" He said happily.

"Ya, whatever." I said sitting up. "OOWW!" I fell back down flat.

"You got stabbed in the stomach, so you might not want to do that." He said

"Ch…" I started. "Eagle stabbed me?" I asked in disbelief.

Grover shrugged. "Your out for the rest of the tournament anyway." He said. "You should probably rest." Then I fell unconscious again.

Percy POV

It was my turn to face Rath and after seeing him completely own Clarisse yesterday, I was looking forward to facing."Just to make things fair." said Chiron. "If Rath can manage to disarm Percy he wins." I decided to try offense right away. "Start." said Chiron. I tried a faint, then a backhand, than a overhead-cut, but Rath blocked all of them. He tried to jab my head and my reflexes took over and I blocked with my shield. Rath pulled his sword back and used his shield and sword to pry the sword from my grasp. Then he hit my shield so hard it hurt my hand. "Damn it." I swore. I remembered that just because I was invincible, that I could still feel hurt, even when it didn't hurt my body. I dropped my shield, and saw blood gushing from where I cut Rath on the head. "Rath wins" Chiron said. Then he saw the blood coming from his head. "Di Immortals" cursed Chiron. Then I noticed something. The blood was gold.

* * *

REVIEW! If I don't have 20 reviews I won't update. Any comments? Maybe? Free cookies if you hit the review button.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Semi - Finals

Eagle POV

I walked around my cabin, witch was a mess, because I didn't have Thalia to tell at me to clean up, and all the inspectors were afraid of getting electrocuted. All I could think about was the fact that Rath had gold blood. Nobody besides Percy and Chiron, with the exception of me, new that Rath had gold blood, and might be a god or something. After only a little bit of gold blood, red blood started coming out of his wound. The only reason I did is I could see just as good as a eagle, which is part of what gave me my nickname. I was also thinking how to beet him or Nico, depending on which I had to fight.

Nico POV

I was going to the infirmary to visit Thalia. "Can I see Thalia?" I asked Grover.

"Sure." He said moving away from the 'door' to the 'room which she was in. Most of the Campers thought that we needed a building for the infirmary, but Chiron said it would cost to much.

"Hey Thalia." I said. She had a bandage around her stomach, where Eagles knife had ht her. Note to self: when I kick Eagle's ass, ask him his real name.

"Hey Nico." Said Thalia. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were healing."

"I'm fine." She said. " I told Chiron just to pore some nectar were I got knifed, but he said that might kill me."

"It might of." I said. "and that would be bad."

"Do me a favor and make sure you beat Eagle, and then laugh at him."

"Sure. Rath beat Percy to, just so you know." I said.

Eagle POV

_Who do I get to face now? I beat Sami, Thalia, and now I would have to defeat... "_Will Annabeth and er... Eagle please come over here." It was more of a statement then a question. I walked off the stands, and went over their. She wasn't wearing any armor, which meant that I could try a punch or a kick. "Fight!" Chiron said. I flipped my sword out of it's scabbard and Annabeth put on her invisibility hat. "Damn it." I grumbled. Maybe if I... I felt a pain in my head as miniature bolts of lightning flew all over the place. Annabeth fell over, and her hat had fallen off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy getting up in the stands, no doubt to somehow help Annabeth win. Don't have much time. I jumped Annabeth, and shoved my sword right up to her throat. "Eagle wins!" Chiron said. I rolled my eyes and went back to the stands.

Nico POV

Plan to beat Rath? Simple, it's impossible without luck. I was wondering who his parent was though, to be able to slow time down. My first thought was the minor god of motion, who's name eluded me. I shrugged and kept walking. I saw Percy give me his best 'get over here!' look, but it failed in comparison to Annabeth's, and wasn't comparable to Thalia's. "Nico and Rath shall now fight!" Chiron bellowed, and I was willing to bet that he was still drugged, drunk, or whatever it was that whoever it was did to him. As I got on the platform, I was surprised at how short Rath was, I remembered he was only eleven, but still he was short for his age. I drew my sword, out of it's black iron sheath, which I had found during a trip to the underworld. I felt he cold diamonds in the blade's handle, which were black, of coarse, and completely focused in on Rath. He was holding the slandered sword for unclaimed children at camp half-blood. After they got claimed, they usually got a weapon from their parents. He gripped his sword tightly, which was a mistake, as he would fell twice the impact from the swords hitting as I did. "Heroes fight." I knew for sure that Chiron was drunk, because he would never use those words for it when he was sober. I flipped my blade through the air, grabbing my shield with my left arm and then grabbing my sword with my right. Rath didn't have a shield. Rath tried a over head cut. I blocked. He tried a back hand. I blocked. He tried a feint, then a jab to the stomach. I sidestepped. He tried to cut at my feet. I parried, leaving his sword in the dirt. I took a step back and he raised his sword above his head to hit at me. His last mistake. I jabbed my blade straight towards his ribs, so it wouldn't do any serious damage. Then time slowed, and his sword came down faster then mine could hit him. Then time sped up for me, not as fast as Rath, but faster as all the people in the stands. I managed to block and attacked him with a complex strategy of blows, which would ultimate lead to me having my sword against his throat, and his on the ground. Time slowed down. I couldn't move fast enough to block, and he sliced the skin on my neck, causing blood to spurt everywhere. Black dots glided across my vision. I tried one more time to try to slice him, but he dodged easily. He slowed down time somehow again. He's a son of Kronos! Then he fell over, unconscious, and time sped back up. "Nico wins... Di Immortals!" The last part because a hour glass had appeared over Rath's head. I would have had some creative cussing, but I blacked out.

* * *

pathetic cliffie. LOL If I don't get 2 reviews I won't update.


End file.
